A. Field of the Invention
Painting a design on a surface can be done in variety of ways but perhaps the most efficient method is to have a paint roller which will provide that pattern for the homeowner or business owner. The current device achieves that particular result.
B. Prior Art
There are other relevant prior art references that involve painting and specifically paint rolling. A representative example of a paint applicator is Roell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,022 and another is Lupkes U.S. Pat. No. D 248,416. Neither one of these devices have multiple rollers like the current device. Another very similar prior art patent is Elbaum, U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,952. This has a series of multiple rollers similar to the current device. In Elbaum two rollers are used, however, in this case three rollers are used with a painting pattern, which can be changed or permanently attached, if desired. Elbaum does not anticipate painting a design.
Another device involving a roller, is Downing, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,140 which is a basic roller sleeve to fit over the roller head.